The Great P
In the future, Phineas and Ferb are riding a teen-coaster which is must more intense then their old one. It crashed and they had to go to the hospital. Mochlum went to the hospital and told them that this was WAAAAAAAY below thier usual standard. Phineas gave him his 80 page contract to explain. According to the brilliant minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Phineas and Ferb must build something on every day of the summer unless of the possible explamation of severe injury, such as broken bones, popped muscles, or simply falling from long distances.Though many things you build may require some possibly dangerous potentals, we well try all we can to make it safe. Any injuries during one of these adventures will be totally took acount by us and we will charge all of the money required at the hospital. Any objections to come to work when no injury is in order, or if someone fakes some kind of injury will cause a tax of $400 because of the possibly disapointed fans. If you have any more possible acceptable exuses, such as a family member in the hospital or a funeral to visit, you may either get accepted, or must build something that has to do with the events. Please sign the name and date here: Phineas Flynn Mochlum understood, and went to the members of Phineas and Ferb Fanon to tell them in The Great P&F Fall of 2018 page. Then, there was an instantanious call from Danville Hospital saying that they need an extra doctor for the day. Mochlum had permission to go, and watched them, and reported the events on this page: Right after I arrived at the hospital, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh exclaimed that Phineas and Ferb will not be on until they are cured which is scheduled to be 8 months. I told them I can take their place, but they exclaimed that they are going to be replacing it with Irving: The Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Show! and will have cheap remakes of them for the few times they will appear in the show. Then, after two hours of watching them quitely, Mochlum called an admin of Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki to tell them of the urgent message to tell users about the replacement, but most users thought of it as a normal fan-fiction article. We went to Phineas and Ferb Wiki but users thought it was spam and deleted it. After an urgent video on Youtube, which most users thought to be another fan-fiction video, I called the admins telling that I am returning home, since the nurse who is watching Phineas and Ferb is currently back. I hurried home and checked for any users who believed us, but there was no luck. Now, it may be hard to believe, but Phineas and Ferb are in the hospital currently, and for the next couple of months, the only episodes that will be shown are episodes made, but not aired or Irving: The Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Show!. I am sorry, it's not my fault, but it's true. I am visiting the Danville Hospital daily now, looking for information. I am also visiting Bobby Gaylor's house much to see if he has any information that the hospital nurses may not have. Yours truly, Mochlum. Category:Future Events Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:Events during the Great P&F Fall of 2018